PEDDO
by Selene Fowl
Summary: Hermione ha luchado por los derechos de los elfos desde el colegio. Y ahora,5 años luego,esta logrando sus metas. Desgraciadamente,varias cosas se pondran en su camino y el de sus colaboradores,desde personas a problemas personales. Necesitada de reviews!
1. Al fin

Disclaimer: Hermione granger, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Al fin**

"Que silla mas incomoda" pensó Hermione, mientras se alisaba la falda y suspiraba. Ya hacia una hora que estaba esperando en esa maldita butaca del ministerio a que la atendieran, pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena. A uno no le mandaban una citación del ministerio para analizar una propuesta solo para molestar...

En ese momento, una chica le hizo señas para que se acercara. Al fin, había llegado el momento... Sonrió levemente.

Después de pasar a través de un par de pasillos, llego a un cubículo especialmente grande y desordenado. Tras el escritorio se encontraba una mujer, no mucho mayor que ella, de pelo negro muy oscuro y una mirada penetrante, que leía y releía unos papeles.

- Pasa- dijo, sin despegar la vista de esos papeles. Solo lo hizo cuando Hermione se sentó frente a ella, para estrechar su mano- Hola, soy Alex Samantha Henderson, coordinadora del departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas... mucho gusto... y tu eres...?.

- Hermione Granger- Le respondió rápidamente.

-Bien, señorita Granger, he leído atentamente su petición de agregar al departamento una sección especializada en los derechos y la regulación de los elfos domésticos, además de ver que tiene el apoyo de magos como Walter Maynard, Arthur Weasley o Amos Diggory... Las propuestas y planes que presenta para la sección son interesantes, aunque algo utópicos...-comenzó a decir Alex, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises entro sin previo aviso como un huracán al cubículo. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, mientras que Alex se limito a arquear una ceja

-Mira Alex- dijo este- se que estas haciendo esto para molestarme...

- Mira Malfoy – le respondió ella muy clamada- lamento decepcionarte, pero no eres el centro del mundo, y tampoco tienes derecho a entrar en medio de una entrevista de esta forma.

- Tengo todo el derecho, ya que haces esto para perjudicarme! Derechos de los elfos, por favor!, como si importase!

Hermione muy ofendida se levanto de su asiento y le dijo- Por favor, nada! Los elfos son seres con sentimientos, probablemente más nobles que los tuyos, que han servido a los magos desde tiempos ancestrales, además de que nos hemos aprovechado de los pobres! Así que TU no vengas con esas tonterías, si eres paranoico no es culpa ni de la señorita Henderson ni mía, comprendes?

Draco Malfoy abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero termino por cerrarla. Poco después dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista, mientras Alex sonreía.

- Realmente eres apasionada por lo que haces Granger, se necesita gente como tu por estos lados...- Dijo aun sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió amargamente y se sentó. –Es solo que gente como _esa _me saca de quicio, entiende...?- Alex asintió

-Bien- dijo esta última- traiga un equipo de trabajo de no muchas personas para dentro de dos días, ahí veremos lo que deben hacer para la presentación ante los miembros del departamento en la cual se decidirá si entran o no, si?- Hermione asintió

-Perfecto eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el jueves, hasta luego- dijo la coordinadora estrechando la mano de Hermione.

Esta luego salio del cubiculo, tratando de contener su alegría, eso por lo que había luchado desde que había salido del colegio al fin estaba dando frutos. Pero al salir de ese laberinto de pasillos, vislumbro una cabellera roja, que hizo que toda felicidad se desvaneciera. Y si era el? Hacia tanto que no lo veía... mas específicamente, desde que se habían separado...No quería admitir que lo extrañaba, pero... no podía evitarlo. Se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba... pero no era él. Algo abatida, se apareció en su casa y trato de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, tratando de localizar a la gente con la que pretendía trabajar en el proyecto, pero no pudo. Por que siempre que recordaba a Ron pasaba lo mismo...?

-----------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahora que tendré tanto tiempo libre empezare con esto, este fanfic que espero me salga bien. Supongo que habrá un poco de todo, peleas, reencuentros, amores no correspondidos y blah blah blah. Solo espero que les guste...

En el proximo capitulo, conoceremos a los que ayudaran a Hermione en el proyecto, además de tal vez ver por que Ron y Hermione se separaron, y porque Alex y Draco no se llevan exactamente bien P

Dejen reviews ¬¬ (:P)

Selene Fowl


	2. Novedades

_Buenas! Perdon la tardanza, es que me fui de vacaciones :U_

_Solo espero que les guste..._

Habían empezado a salir en su 7º año de Hogwarts, poco antes de la caída de Voldemort, y de la muerte de Harry... Ni bien terminaron la escuela, ella comenzó con sus investigaciones, y el con sus entrenamientos de quidich. Ambos eran felices juntos, pero luego de unos cuantos meses, el casi no tenia tiempo para ella, ni ella para el. Sumémosle el hecho de que el comenzó giras internacionales... y obtendremos una gran distancia entre ellos.

En un comienzo, se escribían casi diariamente, y Hermione había logrado que Ron aprendiese a usar bien el teléfono. Pero poco a poco se distanciaron...

Aun así no había grandes problemas, hasta...

Los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en su ventana. En ella, había 2 lechuzas muy parecidas, una con un mensaje de ginny y la otra con uno del Señor Weasley, ambos preguntando que tal le había ido. Hermione comenzó a buscar pergamino y una pluma para responderles, cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono.

-Hola?

- Si, Hermi?

- Cuantas veces te tengo decir que no me digas así Gabrielle!

- Infinitas, y dime, que tal te ha ido?

- Se podría decir que bien...

-Se mas detallista Herm, realmente quiero saber que paso! Sabes que esto me interesa

Hermione estaba a punto de explicarle, cuando escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas

- "Se podría decir que bien"? Ay Hermione, tendremos que trabajar en ese pesimismo...

Se dio vuelta y vio en la chimenea una cara conocida, era Jake, uno de los hijos de un hombre con gran influencia en el ministerio, y que por suerte estaba de su lado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el resplandor de las llamas, y se podía distinguir el color marrón claro de su cabello, aun entre las llamas. Tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara.

- Jake, que pasa?

- Pasa que Mi persona, Francesca, Oliver y Daniel quieren saber que tal fue, que mas puede pasar?

- no seas sarcástico Jaky, donde están?

- En mi apartamento, por?

- Porque ire allí en unos minutos a explicarles todo, si?

- Ok...

- y tal vez Gabrielle también venga

- Oh, no tengo otra opción?

- No- dijo Hermione, y volvió a tomar el teléfono

- Gaby, sigues ahí?

- La que no paresia que siguiera acá eras vos Hermy, dime, que paso?

- Me hablo vía chimenea Jake

- Ah, _ese..._

-Puedes ir a su apartamento? pretendo explicarles a todos al mismo tiempo

- Sabes que pides mucho Herm...

- Vamos...

- Lo que sea, supongo que no tengo otra opción... en breve estoy por allá, si?

- Ok, nos vemos- Dijo Hermione y cortó, algo acelerada y nerviosa, todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro y volvía a estar emocionada. Contesto las cartas a ambos Weasleys rápidamente, se arreglo un poco y se apareció en el amplio y moderno apartamento de Jake.

Estaban Francesca Davidson sentada con esa elegancia tan propia de ella, en un sillón junto a su novio estadounidense Oliver, el cual trabajaba en la regulación de elfos domésticos en su país, y le había metido las ideas de los derechos de estos en la cabeza a Francesca, que ahora defendía aun mas que él sus creencias. Apoyado en una pared estaba Daniel Elliot, con su pelo oscuro algo despeinado, y ojos azul profundo, con la mirada perdida. Y en los extremos opuestos del salón estaban Gabrielle Duboire y Jake Maynard, ella desarreglada con su melena rubia algo despeinada, el elegante y arreglado como siempre, intercambiando miradas de odio de vez en cuando.

Ni bien Hermione apareció, todos se reunieron alrededor de ella, esperando las noticias.

Ella les explico cuanto había esperado en esas incomodas sillas ("Hay unos cuantos que ganan millones en el ministerio y este no tiene ni butacas decentes" se quejo Gabrielle), su charla con la coordinadora y qué le había dicho del proyecto ("algunos dicen que esta loca, pero debe ser culpa de los que la desacreditan, en si es bastante eficiente, según me dijeron..." dijo Daniel sin poner mucho énfasis al comentario), la entrada huracanada de Malfoy ("se comenta que hubo ciertos problemas amorosos entre esos dos... y que Alex es mas bien rencorosa y le ha hecho unas cuantas a Malfoy... pero seguro que se lo merece" dijo Jake, que tenia cierto rencor al apellido Malfoy, al haber sido Lucius un reconocido mortífago, y estos caso lo habían acecinado de pequeño... "encima chusma"susurro Gabrielle, y por suerte solo la escucho Hermione, que simplemente le dedico una mirada acecina) y la propuesta ("esto será interesante..." dijo Fran)

"Y bien- termino Hermione- con quien cuento para el equipo?"

"Conmigo comadre" dijo Gabrielle sonriendo

"Conmigo" dijo Daniel, sonriendo ligeramente, por primera vez en la noche. En verdad, el era una persona mas que nada seria, que no solía sonreír mucho...

"Con mi persona" dijo Jake. Y Francesca levanto su mano, sonriendo.

Hermione, satisfecha se su futuro equipo, sonrió y dijo "nos vemos en 2 días en el ministerio, si?" todos asintieron

_Bueno, aca llegamos al final, quedo un poquito corto, pero en mi opinión, no tan mal. Ahora, necesito la suya, por favor, dejen reviews!!_

"_Cada vez que tengas la oportunidad de dejar un review y no lo hagas, dios mata a un gatito" (¿?)_

_(seh, mucha inciclopedia... xP)_

_Nos leemos!!_

_Selene Fowl_


End file.
